Equipment for the purpose of tilting, or canting, of the seat and runners on sleds is known. It consists, as a rule, of parallelogram-like connecting elements which are linked to each other in a jointed fashion. Also, the equipment for the steering of such sleds is already known (cf. German Pat. documents Nos. 551,913, 629,828, 282,397 and DT-OS 1 813 578).
However, sleds with tiltable and steerable runners have previously not been widespread. One reason is most likely that these sleds are fitted out with numerous levers and joints and are therefore too costly for normal use. The main reason, however, may be seen to be that, for sleds with tiltable pairs of runners, no perfectly functioning steering mechanism has previously been developed. On the known sleds, either the steering is dependent upon the tilt of the runners or the steering is impaired with the increasing cant of the runners. For example, the effectiveness of the steering is reduced with the increasing cant of the runners.